


Teleporter

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip doesn't remember what happened, but he seems to have developed some interesting abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleporter

He didn’t open his eyes. Trip was in that place where you wake up but you don’t really; where you’ve regained consciousness and you know you’re going to have to do life later, but you’re too tired to care. He was content to stay where he was and drift off again, but as he subconsciously analysed his surroundings- a hard, uncomfortable surface and a running fan- he figured maybe he should open his eyes and start caring, because this wasn’t his room.

He opened his eyes and stood up. He was in his grandmother’s room, at her nursing home. He’d been sleeping on the floor and couldn’t think why.

“Hello, dear,” said Peggy. She was propped up on her pillows, smiling at him. She didn’t seem surprised to see him here, but nothing surprised her on her good days.

“Hey, grandma.” He stood there anxiously, trying to remember how he got here, when he got here, wracking his brain for reasons why he couldn’t remember. “Did I pass out or something?”

“Oh, no,” Peggy assured him with a chuckle. “You just sort of… materialised. As one does.”

“Of course.” That definitely sounded more likely than fainting, because that's how Shield agents thought. He loved this job in a weird way. People asked him how he always stayed so cool. He didn’t normally give a real answer, but he learned it from his grandmother.

“Come sit.”

Trip pulled the visitor’s chair to her bedside and sat down, hands folded between his knees. He hadn’t been able to visit in a long time. He wished he were here because he had planned to be here, because he’d left the base in order to be here, but something told him that wasn’t the case. He was sure he would have remembered that. He’d been meaning to check in, to see how she was doing, but he never had a free moment to do so. He was happy to find himself here, but very unsettled to not have any idea how that happened.

“You’re lucky the nurse wasn’t around to see that.”

Trip huffed a laugh. He wondered what it looked like, materialising out of nowhere. Did he just shimmer into view or was it spotty, like a sci-fi movie?

“How long have you been able to do that?” Peggy asked.

Trip shrugged. “First I knew of it.” He had vague recollections of a mad dash to do something, a dark cave, crystal shards flying. Something happened. Something not pleasant. “Something happened…”

“What happened?”

“I can’t remember.” He was trying to save someone. He obviously got out okay, but… “I think I need to check on Skye.”

“You probably should.”

He looked up at her. He wondered how much she knew about Shield these days, about the new team. Had Sharon or Fury been filling her in? He wanted to ask, not just about that but about who’d been visiting lately, about how she’s been keeping herself occupied, if he could get her anything, but he couldn’t shake the sense of urgency that told him he needed to get back to base right away.

She smiled at him. “Off you go.”

He smiled back… at Skye, suddenly, somehow, who screamed.

“Holy Christ! Trip! You’re- you’re-“ she stammered, wide-eyed.

“Hey. You okay?”

She flung herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Well, at least she was okay. He hated to think what happened to him to get this reaction. “Can you tell me what’s going on? Cause I’m drawing blanks here.”

“Yeah, we need to have a long talk about lots of stuff. But first,” she said, taking his hand and leading him away. “We have to tell the team you’re alive.”

“What?”


End file.
